Resident Evil 3 Nemesis
by toasterjapan1
Summary: Novelization of RE3 Nemesis. Rated M for language, violence, and gore. May not be suitable for children under 17. Prologue has been slightly revised Plz R&R.


RESIDENT EVIL 3

NEMESIS

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil 3: Nemesis nor am I affiliated with it or its publishers Capcom Entertainment, INC.. I lay claim only to this written interpretation, any form of changes, and original dialogue. Not appropriate for children under 17 years of age, for language, excessive amounts of graphic violence, and gore.

Written by: Toasterjapan1

Prologue

A month and a half have passed since the incident ...

September has come to Raccoon City, a small industrial city in the American Midwest. People are starting to forget the chaos at the mansion as their everyday lives return to normal.

The bizarre incident that occurred in the Arclay Mountains, the destruction of the special taskforce S.T.A.R.S., Umbrella corporation's secret biological weapons laboratory hidden in an old mansion, the power of T-Virus that turns humans and animals into horrible monsters ... how could it all have happened here?

People could not believe the survivors' reports. Stories of their incredible experiences and of strange biological weapons and zombies were beyond the townsfolks' imagination. The surviving S.T.A.R.S. team members headed to Europe even before the town heard the full details of what had happened.

They hoped it was all over. But then it happened again. Suddenly, a series of inexplicable murders occurred and a strange disease began invading neighborhoods.

T-Virus was flowing into the city ... The invisible plague struck silently and turned the unsuspecting citizens into monsters. People cursed their foolishness. But the nightmare had already begun ...

The future was out of their control.

Raccoon City was on the brink of collapse ...

An Umbrella U.B.C.S. chopper cut across the dusk evening sky. The pilot was disclosing info on the distance from their trajectory, while four men in olive combat fatigues, sat in the back deep in discussion. On the streets below the R.P.D. was doing the best they could to subdue the crazed attackers.

" They won't go down!" One officer screamed as he frantically tried to reload his shotgun.

"Maybe, cause they already been down once, Eric!" Another officer shouted at his partner as he shot an elderly woman in the knee, blowing a huge chunk of flesh and muscle from her back calf as the bullet exited. But she just kept advancing on the barricade, her bloody, calloused feet dragging on the road. Eric stopped firing and looked over at his partner.

" Wait, don't tell me you believe that story the paper put out, come on James, that's just hollywo..."

" Eric, behind you!"

" What, AHHHHHH!"

" Eric! Dammit, get off of him you bastards! Oh God, AHHHHHH!" In less than thirty minutes the entire Raccoon City police force were dead, or as dead as the T-Virus would allow. They would stalk the streets forever, fueled by the most basic of needs. The Need To Feed.

Jill was sitting on the bed in her apartment legs crossed, running her fingers around the trigger of her 9. mm handgun. Several decrepit newspapers were scattered across the bed and floor, the most recent one, four days old, read," The Dead Walk!" Below the printed caption was a picture of several people, who possessed decaying grayish skin, teeth stained with what looked like blood, and sickly blue eyes with acne speckled across the pupils.

Jill stared up at her dusty ceiling fan, her thoughts fading back to the mansion incident almost two months ago. _"Was it my fault that this has happened. No, it wasn't your fault it was ... Weskers', his and Umbrellas'. But YOU trusted him... He was just using me, like a guinea pig in some experiment, I can't believe I couldn't see it. Don't blame yourself, he got what he deserved. No, no one deserved that, not even Wesker." _She became quiet for a moment, still staring up at the fan, thenlet out a massive sigh of disbelief and failure. As she repositioned her eyes onto the dirty, moth-eaten, floorboards of her apartment she spoke to herself in a low, yet shaken voice.

" If only they had the courage to fight ... it may already be too late!" She retired into silence again for some time._ "The silence will not last." _She told herselfand as she finished the words, Her mind collapsed with fear as a long drawn out moaning could be heard coming from the hallway outside her apartment._" See, knew it wouldn't last."_ She quickly reached over to the dresser beside her bed and yanked the top drawer open. She took a small magazine from it and thrust it into the butt of her gun. Cocking a bullet into the chamber, Jill rose and walked cautiously across her apartment to the door. She shrieked with fright, as a large black rat with several patches of bloody matted hair ran across her boot and into a small hole beside her fridge. Slightly annoyed at herself for becoming so easily scared by a rat, she continued towards the door, the floor seemed to creak louder and louder every time she took another step. She grabbed a flashlight from the nightstand and then turned to the door, her palms were drenched with sweat as she reached for the handle. _" This is my last chance ... my last escape."_

She wrenched open the door, threw the flashlight on and aimed her gun immediately, checking both ends of the hall as far as the light could see. There was nothing there, she knew she had heard one, or had she?_" You were just hearing things Jillian ... Thank god." _She slowly began to head down the musty, dark, hallway, using her flashlight to keep track ahead and behind her. Footsteps seemed to be echoing down from the upper floors as she approached the end of the hall. she started down the first set of stairs, near the bottom of them was a small pile of stuffed animals. Jill bent down and picked one of them up._ " This ... was james' bear ... damn you umbrella."_ Jill continued down and in the mid-section of the second flight, she began to smell something._" Oh, god! A gas leak!" _At that same moment, another deep moan came from the floor below._" Shit, I've gotta get out of here."_ She bolted down the remaining stairs, and as soon as she hit the floor checked the surrounding area with her light, gun aimed.

There was nothing again, Jill walked quickly down the hall, ears attentive for any clambering, shuffling, or even the slightest moan. She was very careful not to breathe in to much of the leaking gas. _" Losing consciousness here and now would not be a good thing."_ She told herself as she tightened the grip of her hands around her gun. Then suddenly she began to smell something else, something that wasn't any kind of a gas, it was the smell of rotting meat.

It came shuffling out of the shadows at the far end of the hall, a grotesque walking cadaver, with those sick blue eyes shining in the darkness, he let out a loud moan and quickened his pace on Jill._" One thing I love about the undead," _She thought to herself trying to lighten the mood of her predicament._" ... they sure are slow." _She ran down the opposite end of the hall and around the corner to the entrance. A large rusted iron lock was wrapped around the handles of the double doors, she turned around to see if there was anything to bash it open with, and something caught her eye. Turning back around, with something of an idea and a small smirk, she flipped her gun upside down began to bash the lock with the butt in hopes of busting it open.

The man slowly shuffled around the far corner, gaining on his stationary prey, as two young girls staggered out from a small alcove, they looked about thirteen or fourteen, in shredded blood stained dresses, and may have been sisters when they were alive. The lock gave a great lurch and busted, Jill grabbed the chain and began pulling it out of the loops around the door handles, the girls were less than three feet away. The chain pulled free of the door, and Jill turned around just as the older man was passing something that had just moments earlier, caught her attention. _" Please god let this work."_ She fired her gun, and without looking back, dove through the doors.


End file.
